Truth Or Dare Hetalia!
by Ancalon
Summary: Ancalon and her best friend Emma are bored of doing nothing, so they decide to bring the Hetalia characters to play some Truth Or Dare. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia :D**

"I hate how most of the Truth Or Dare in Hetalia gets removed all the time." Ancalon said in disbelief as another of her favorite stories gets removed.

"It´s due to people gets bored easily, we can´t do anything against that." Emma answered as she put another book back into my HUGE bookshelf. "How come i have to place back all of your stupid books back into your seriously HUGE shelf?"

"It´s due to all the times you betrayed me on all my stories..." Ancalon answered, closing her laptop down and turning to her best friend at the other side of the room.

"Why don´t you just make your own Truth Or Dare if you dosen´t want to wait on other Truth Or Dares?" Emma said trying to make her forget that she still got books left to place.

"That´s it!" Ancalon said, jumping up from her chair, running towards Emma and glomps her.

"Hey get off me! I-I can´t breathe!" Emma said, trying to tangle herself out of Ancalons arms.

"Emma you´re a genius!" Ancalon said as she started to cry a little. "We should go and make ourself our own Truth Or Dare! Cause i need something to write since i´m bored anyway!"

"Yeah yeah whatever just GET OFF ME!" Emma yelled before pushing Ancalon off her, making Ancalon land in her chair. "If you are gonna make another Truth Or Dare atleast let me join!"

"Yeah sure. JUST don´t betray me again ok?" Ancalon asked furiously as she stared straight at the brunette in front of her.

"I promise i won´t betray you again..." Emma sighed.

"Okay! Let´s bring everyone here shall we?" Ancalon asked with a small giggle.

"Alright! Bring them here you swedish banana!" Emma giggled.

"Let´s do this!" Ancalon said, clapping her hands to make the whole Hetalia cast appear in front of them.

"Thank god we do this in your moms libary Anca." Emma sighed thinking about what they would do if the room was smaller.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" England said looking confused at the new surroundings.

"Velcome to the master libary and my new Truth And Dare challange." Ancalon said. "My name is Ancalon and this is my friend Emma."

"Hiya! This is seriously gonna be fun!" Emma said happily.

"Ohohohohohon this is gonna be so mu..."

"Shut up France!" Ancalon yelled at France before throwing a chair at him. The chair hit him really hard and made him fall unconscious.

"Um Anca..." Emma said while sweatdropping. "You didin´t have to throw a chair at him you know..."

"Woopsie... Sorry Emma..." Ancalon apologised with a bow.

"Stop being a gentleman... You´re a lady not a gentleman." Emma pointed out.

"What ever... Shall we start this or not?" Ancalon asked while glaring at South Korea, telling him to back off from Japan and his chest.

"Yeah let´s do this!" Emma said. "But don´t we need any rules before starting?"

"Yeah! I´m gonna tell the rules now!" Ancalon said happily.

* * *

_Ok. The rules are many but simple. So listen carefully._

_1: You must send in your letters through __**PM!**__ All letters send through review gets __**deleted!**__ Do you understand? You can still tell how I am going in the reviews!_

_2: No __**Lemons! **__Lemons are only allowed off stage in that case. But not in stage. Got it!_

_3: Ok... I might get hate comments for this but... No __**FrUk, GerPru or PruAus.**__ Seriously. I can´t stand those couples..._

_4: Keep it __**T**__ rated please. I don´t want to cross that line._

_5: Yaoi __**IS**__ allowed. But keep it __**T**__. If you really want M stuff. Then they have to do it off stage like i said in rule __**2**__._

_6: I can bring in other __**Co-Hosts **__once in a while. But if you want to be a Co-Host. Send your OC profile through __**PM!**_

_That´s all for now. Hope you guys will send in some letters soon! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia**

"Hey guys! Get your butts over here!" Emma yelled from outside the libary. "We got a letter!"

"A Letter? Awesome!" Ancalon said happily as she grabbed the letter from Emmas hand. "It´s from someone called _livvykitty_! Let me read it out loud."

_**Heloooooo, dear hostesses! Can I be a permanent cohost slash assistant? :D**_

"Sure. Why not?" Emma said. "The more people the more fun right?"

"Kesesesese~ Yeah it is!" Prussia said.

_**Name: Mylottia K. Jones**_

"I think i have heard that name somewhere before..." Ancalon thought.

_**Appearance: wheat blonde hair to my shoulders, a little stick up strand from the bangs, green eyes, slightly thick (not all out bushy) eyebrows, and angel wings.**_

"Dosen´t that sound like a mix of America and England?" France asked.

"Yeah... But let´s ignore that!" Ancalon answered.

_**Outfit: a ''proper' angel robe, but I usually get bored of that and wear a white t shirt with the words 'Daddy's Girl', a mini bomber jacket, Jean shorts to mid thigh, cowgirl boots, and a cowboy hat tied by string around my neck so it hangs in the back.**_

"Please do not wear your angel robe when here..." Emma said sweatdropping.

"Why not?" Hungary asked.

"Cause then the "Bad Touch Trio" might get something back their sleeve..." Emma answered.

"Ooohhh. I see." Hungary said. "But don´t worry! If they try anything i hit them with my frying pan!"

_**Personality: sweet to people I like, tsundere when it comes to love, childish, scary when I want to be, and will have moments of wisdom followed by complete random stupidity.**_

"God she seriously sound like a mix-up!" France said.

"Ignore it France..." Ancalon said.

_**What country am I? Mylottia, off the cost of England, land of the mythical and fictional.**_

"No wonder she sound so mix-up!" France said suprised.

"Prepare yourself France." Ancalon warned France.

"Why?" France asked curious.

"Cause since she is a part of England, she might... kill you." Ancalon answered.

"Ohnononono! As if a beauty like her would actually kill me France, the land of love!" France said.

"Whatever..." Ancalon said. "So what do you guys think about her?

"She sounds nice." England said.

"She sounds awesome hahaha!" America said.

"Bring her over! She will be a awesome co-host!" Emma said.

"Ok ok! Let´s bring her over here then!" Ancalon said as she clapped her hands, making a girl with blonde hair appear in front of them.

"Holy Roman Empire where am i?" Mylottia asked surprised.

"You are in my moms master libary." Ancalon answered. "Velcome to my Truth Or Dare!"

"Sweet!" Mylottia said. "Anyway wanna hear my dares?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" Ancalon said.

"Ok! Here i go!" Mylottia said.

"England run around screaming THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Mylottia said.

"Fine... it´s not that bad anyway..." England sighed.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMMING!" England screamed running around in the libary.

"Germany! Bad Germany! Don't experiment on Japanese orphans! (It really happened. Look at the back story of Kagome Kagome)" Mylottia said hitting germany with a newspaper.

"Ja, Ja i´m sorry..." Germany apologised trying to avoid Mylottias deadly newspaper.

"Japan! Don't mutilate children to put in circusses and rape them! (Also really happened. Dark Woods Circus back story)" Mylottia said spraying water on Japan.

"Gomenasai Mylottia!" Japan apologised.

"France YOU! ... I just bloody well don't like you." Mylottia said while punching France in his stomach.

"Owww! Why don´t you like me?" France said with pains in his stomach.

"Told you she woulden´t like you, didin´t i?" Ancalon said laughing.

"Oh be quiet with you!" France said walking away to find a place to rest.

"You deserve it you frog!" England yelled at France.

"Russia YOU DONT SCARE ME COMMIE!" Mylottia said before grabbing Russias iron pipe and hitting his balls with it.

"O-Oww... My..." Russia said before falling unconcsious.

"I think you did it a little to far Mylottia..." Emma said sweatdropping.

"Did i?" Mylottia asked with a large ! mark over her head.

"Ah... Just ignore her Mylottia." Ancalon said. "She´s a huge Russia fan..."

"Oh ok!" Mylottia said happily. "Well here is my last dare!"

"Everyone guess who my parents are!" Mylottia said giggling.

"Isin´t it Germany and Italy?" Japan said.

"No! It must be France and E..." Emma said before Ancalon did hit her head with Russias iron pipe.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Ancalon yelled.

"What about Sweden and Finland?" Denmark asked.

"Nope. Not them." Mylottia answered.

"Guys... It´s America and England..." Ancalon said.

"Correct!" Mylottia said happily. "Hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

"What the bloody..." England said.

"Anyway i´m done... for now! What´s next?" Mylottia asked.

"Well since there are no other letters today. We just have to wait." Ancalon answered. "Hope others will join us!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia**

"Guys we got more letters!" Ancalon yelled as she ran in waving with some letters in her hand.

"Awesome!" Mylottia said. "But can i start with my new dares before that?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" Ancalon said.

"I have an announcement to make... THE GAME! also you must all spend time with Excalibur. Hostesses are excluded." Mylottia said happily.

"Oh god how i hate him..." Ancalon said.

"Excalibur... Oh god not the bloody sword!" England said in fear.

"You know him?" Ancalon asked.

"Yes i do. It was king Arthur who got the sword first and used it to rule the country." England answered. "That sword did annoy the hell out of me and France."

"Yes! That sword is disgusting in all ways!" France said.

"Ok i´m gonna be nice..." Ancalon said. "England dosen´t need to be with the sword. BUT Emma will take his place since i´m still angry at her!"

"What? No way girl that´s so mean!" Emma said crying. "Please don´t make me be with him! Please please please please..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ancalon screamed. "I won´t change my mind even if you go on all your fours and beg! Now get going already!"

"Fine..." Emma said calming down but still letting her tears run down her cheeks.

"Ok here we go!" Ancalon said before clapping her hands again, making Excalibur appear.

"It´s really him... Let´s get out of here!" England said before grabbing Ancalons arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Ancalon yelled. "Release me or i turn you into a frog!"

"Well better that than being with that sword!" England said still not releasing her.

"Whatever..." Ancalon said angrily as she and England disappeard out of the room.

"My adventure begins on the 1200 century!" Excalibur said while poking Austria with his cane.

"Why haven´t you left yet Mylottia?" Emma asked as she spotted her in a corner of the room.

"Cause i want to see this!" Mylottia said happily with a videocamera in her hands.

"Wait... Is that a camera, aru?" China asked.

"Yes it is." Mylottia giggled. "I´m gonna capture this moment and keep it forever!"

"Oh well... Can you move on with the dares while Ancalon is not here?" Emma said taking a small peek at the room she exited through.

"Sure thing!" Mylottia said.

"Russia... I get the feeling you wanna kill me... there is only thing to do! GIMME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Mylottia yelled while jumping up on Russias back.

"I don´t want to kill you. You are nice." Russia said.

"Um... That´s weird." Emma said sweatdropping.

"Don´t forget that you all have to follow all of my 1000 rules." Excalibur said.

"Shut up already you cane bastard!" Romano yelled.

"What is your favorite number?" Excalibur said while pointing his cane at Germanys face.

"My favorite number is fi..."

"Fool! You don´t have the right to pick a number!" Excalibur said interupting Germany.

"Move on please Mylottia..." Emma said looking like she was about to puke.

"Alright then!" Mylottia said jumping off Russias back.

"Spain YOU EPICALLY FAIL AS A PIRATE! ! ! ! ! LONG LIVE THE BRITAIN PIRATES!" Mylottia yelled at Spain who was munching on a tomatoe.

"Oh be quiet!" Spain said before continuing to eat his tomatoe.

"Japan I forgive you. Now, lets introduce the pocky game! :D" Mylottia said.

"Oh sure My..."

"Another time!" Emma said interupting Japan. "We got alot to do and no one would play that game right now. Let´s save it for later ok?"

"Okay Emma-chan." Japan said.

"Germany I don't forgive you! You have to cosplay as nine FEMALE characters, one for each of the Axis except you, the hosts including me, and the Allies, including Canada and Romano but excluding France. Time for black mail!" Mylottia said picking up her camera again.

"Wait... let me count." Emma said. "Italy+Japan+America+China+Russia+Canada+Romano+Mylottia+Me. That´s 9!"

"Didin´t you miss someone?" Mylottia asked.

"Well. I did count out France due to the dare." Emma answered. "Also are Ancalon and England still gone so we have to count them out as well."

"Ooohhh." Mylottia said. "Ok Italy you can start picking one!"

"Let Germany cosplay as Konata vee~." Italy said.

**(A/N: Ok i don´t want to make this chapter too long so i just write what everyone said!**

**Italy: Konata from Lucky Star**

**Mylottia: Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid**

**America: Runo from Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**China: Kagome from Inuyasha**

**Russia: Belarus from Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Canada: Shana from Shakugan No Shana**

**Romano: Yoko from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**

**Emma: Ren from Elemental Gelade**

**Japan: Lucy from Fairy Tail**

**That´s all for now tehe~)**

"God i so hate you guys..." Germany said after finally getting back into his normal clothes.

"Hahaha omg that was so funny!" America said laughing.

"Hahahah i so agree!" Emma said giggling.

"I got alot of pictures now!" Mylottia said smiling.

"Kesesese my brother will make an awesome cosplayer!" Prussia said laughing.

"Ok let´s move on now! We still got the letters too!" Emma said.

"Romano I find your cursing annoying so you have to throw a tomato at the wall for each curse you say, no matter what language." Mylottia said.

"What did you say fairy bastard?" Romano yelled.

"Romano! Listen to the dare! Throw a tomatoe now!" Emma said.

"Take one of my tomatoes Romano~" Spain said.

"Fine tomatoe bastard..." Romano said before throwing two tomatoes at the wall.

"France~ I'm gonna kill you now ~!" Mylottia said before opening a hole behind France and are suddenly dressed as a spartan warrioress. "SOMEONE. SAY. THE LINE!"

"This... Is... SPPPAARRTTTAAAA!" Emma yelled before Mylottia charged at France, punching him into the hole.

"Done!" Mylottia said smiling before turning back into her clothes.

"Yayz! Let´s get over the letters then!" Emma said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia!**

"Guys let´s open our first letter now!" Emma said before opening the first letter. "Ok this i what it says!"

_**Hiyas! I got some dares for you!**_

_**Mind: Actually, she wants to torture you**_

_**Me: D: Hey! Go work on that story like a good mind!**_

"Hmm... she sounds nice." Mylottia said.

**_Romano: To make up for what I am about to ask, have a tomato!_**

"It´s a tomato in the letter." Emma said. "Here have it."

"Just give it to me you brown-haired freak!" Romano said before grabbing the tomato from her hand.

_**Spain: Take Romano out on a date. Even if he refuses.**_

"WHAT?" Romano yelled" No way i´m going out with that tomato bastard!"

"Throw the tomato Romano..." Mylottia said.

"Fine!" Romano said before throwing the tomato at the wall.

"Come on let´s go Romano~" Spain said before grabbing Romanos arm and draggin him out.

"Hey let go of me you bastard!" Romano yelled

"Spain let him throw tomatoes whenever he swears, ok?" Emma said.

"Sure thing!" Spain said before disappearing through the door with Romano.

"Hey... Where is Ancalon and England?" Mylottia asked noticing that they still were missing.

"They are sure having fun somewhere else!" Emma said. "Beside should we remove Excalibur now?"

"Nah. Keep him here a little longer." Mylottia answered.

_**Prussia: Have a goat! :D Goats make the world go 'round! Or was it love? :-/**_

"Oh this sounds sweet!" Emma said before making a goat appear in front of Prussia.

"What the... Not cool!" Prussia said before getting chased away by the goat.

"Ok here is the last dare..." Emma said before reading out loud:

_**Axis and Allies: Jump out of a plane (with parachutes *looks at Russia* ) and one of you has to have 'It's Raining Men' playing. Another must film it. Why, you might ask? One, I'm not normal :3 Two, I saw it on a YouTube video!**_

"Ok. Since England is not here we just let Mylottia jump instead of him." Emma said.

"Yay! I love to jump!" Mylottia said. "I can be the one filming it!"

"I can sing it, aru!" China said.

"Ok guys! Have fun!" Emma said before clapping her hands, making the allies and axis + Mylottia disappear.

_**I got nothing else. Hasta la Cupcake!**_

"Awesome dares everyone is sending in!" Emma said before opening the next letter. "Ok here is what it says!"

_**Hey can I be a host please and I'm sorry for deleting mine so I give you a bunny and looks!**_

"Sure thing... Hikari?" Emma said.

"Yeah let´s call her Hikari." Canada said quietly.

_**Long black hair with dark brown eyes, wears black leather jacket and boots, plain white top with black jeans. carries 2 beam katanas**_

"Hm... I don´t know if Ancalon would allow this but. Here goes nothing!" Emma said before clapping her hands, making a young girl appear.

"What the... Where am i?" Hikari asked confused.

"You are in Ancalons moms libary." Emma answered.

"Sweet! Anyway can i do my dares now?" Hikari asked with puppy eyes."

"Sure! Go ahead!" Emma answered.

"Romano has to say in bed at the end of every sentence until I say so!" Hikari said.

"Romano is not back from the date yet. We tell him that when he comes back." Emma said.

"Japan has to play seven minutes in heaven with Greece." Hikari said.

"They can use the closet over there." Emma said pointing at a quite a large closet.

"That will work!" Hikari said before pushing Japan and Greece into the closet. "I will take the time on you guys! Also Emma can you make a Fem!France appear?

"Sure!" Emma answered before making fem!France appear.

"SELFCEST!" Hikari yelled before pushing France and fem!France into another closet.

"You guys seriously love selfcests..." Emma said sweatdropping.

"Oh yeah one last thing. I got this video tape with all the dares from my old Truth Or Dare. I was just wondering if Ancalon would like to have this?" Hikari asked.

"Ancalon is not here right now." Emma answered. "But i can take it for her."

"Okay thanks!" Hikari said before giving Emma the video tape.

"That was the last letter guys... Sorry!" Emma said.

"Awww. No dares for me..." Finland said.

"You woulden´t like any of the dares people send in..." Emma said.

"Where is Ancalon and England anyway?" China asked while entering the room with the others behind him.

"Hey you guys are back!" Emma said suprised. "Guys this is our latest co-host Hikari!"

"Hi guys!" Hikari said waving her hand.

"Hi Hikari! I´m Mylottia, another of the co-hosts!" Mylottia said waving back.

"England is still missing?" France asked as he and fem!France emerged from the closet.

"Yup. We also have to bring out Japan and Greece!" Emma said.

"Ah just leave them..." Hikari said. "They are *Busy*"

"Ohh... Anyway i hope they both return soon... i mean Ancalon and England." Emma said.

"I sure they will come back!" Mylottia said. "Oh and you can remove Excalibur now."

"Yes finally!" Emma said before clapping her hands, making Excalibur return to his old cave at the waterfall...


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia!**

"Guys we got new letters!" Emma yelled as she came back into the room, holding 3 letters in her hand. "Let´s start with the letters before the co-hosts ok?"

"That´s ok!" Hikari said.

"I agree, let´s start!" Mylottia giggled.

"Ok. Let´s read the first letter!" Emma said.

_**Hi! Can I be a co-host?**_

"Hmm... I think we can put in one more since Ancalon is still missing." Emma said.

_**Name:Lilianna Vargas**_

_**Appearance:Long brown hair going to mid-back,Dark green eyes**_

_**Outfit:Dark blue t-shirt,Black jeans,Black sneakers**_

_**Personality:Creepy and sadistic,but very sweet when you get to know me,Will often verbally or physically abuse France**_

_**I am the city of Rome**_

"Yay another France hater!" Mylottia said happily.

"Let´s invite her over then!" Hikari said.

"Okay! Here we go!" Emma said before swinging with her new wand, making a girl with long brown hair appear.

"Woah! Where am i?" Lilianna asked.

"In a libary that is holding Ancalons Truth Or Dare." Emma answered.

"Awesome! Can i do my dares then?" Lilianna asked.

"Sure!" Hikari answered. "But hey Emma, where did you get that wand?"

"Um... Somewhere?" Emma said sweatdropping.

"You stole it didin´t you?" Mylottia said.

"No I-I didin´t!" Emma said.

"Just leave her." Lilianna said. "Ancalon will take care of her anyway."

"Ok! Well then start your dares Lilianna!" Hikari said.

"Finland admit that you are Sweden's wife." Lilianna said.

"But he´s not my..." Finland said before seeing Lilianna go into scary mode. "I´ll take it back he`s my husband!"

"Wow... You rock girl!" Hikari giggled.

"Haha thank you!" Lilianna said returning to her sweet and innocent form.

"Fangirls are scary..." Italy said hiding behind Germany.

"Just ignore them Italy..." Germany sighed.

"Romano act like your brother for the entire chapter!" Lilianna said.

"No way i will act like my pasta loving brother!" Romano said.

"Well that or you can go out with Spain again if you like~" Emma said.

"Fine! Nothing but that tomato bastard!" Romano said. "Vee~"

"So kawaii!" Hikari giggled.

"Oh my god i just want to hug you!" Emma said.

"Please don´t hug me, vee~" Romano said in a light tone.

"Germany and Italy reenact the cat day scene from Chibitalia. English version is preferred." Lilianna said.

**(A/N: Ok it´s 10 pm here in Sweden and i´m kinda tired when i write this so i will be skipping this part.. Sorry Darker Than Black12.)**

"Romano, Spain, and France how do you think Romano would have turned out if he was given to France when he was little?" Lilianna asked.

"Well he would have become a pervert like France that´s for sure." Spain answered.

"Ohnononononon! He would become more mature and glamorous then he is right now~!" France said.

"I would have become a scary cat that would always fight England, vee~" Romano said.

"And that´s all!" Lilianna said.

"Ok! Time to open up the next letter!" Emma said before starring at the letter in confusion.

"What is it Emma?" Mylottia asked worried.

"Yeah! What is it?" Russia asked.

"It´s... It´s from Ancalon!" Emma said in panic.

"Ancalon?" Lilianna yelled. "But why would she send in a letter to her own show?"

"I don´t know! But let me read it out loud for everyone!" Emma said before beginning:

_**Hi guys! Sorry if we had worried you!**_

_**Ok let me explain everything! After that England had dragged me out of the house so did we go and take a nice walk through the village i live in. It´s was rather peaceful and quiet since almost nothing happend here. But when we were about to return to the house so did some weird agents come from behind and surround us! They pushed us into their van and drove away! When we got out of the van we saw that we were no longer at my place. But that we were at an airport!**_

"Airport?" Emma yelled.

"Hey calm down Emma!" Hikari said.

"Guys... I think they got kidnapped..." America said seriously.

"Um.. America we all know that by reading the letter." Mylottia said sweatdropping.

"Anyway continue Emma, aru!" China said.

"Oh ok then..." Emma said before reading out loud:

_**We were forced into the airplane that were waiting on us and before we knew it, we were in London in England! The reason why was that the primeminister of United Kingdom (Or Englands boss for short) saw that England was missing and that he did send out secret agents in order to track him down. England had to explain everything to him and when his boss turned his attention to me, he wanted me to go to jail! But the problem was that i am a Swedish person, not English. So he coulden´t jail me without permission from Sweden. When Englands boss were on his way to call our primeminister, England stopped him and begged him to release me and that i didin´t do any harm to him or any other country involved. His boss then decided to trust England and he did release me. And as a apology for the misunderstandings that just happend, he allowed me to have some dinner at a five star restaurant in London!**_

"Five star?" Emma said suprised. "That´s not fair! I wanted to go!"

"Awww! She is so lucky!" Mylottia said. "Cause the restaurants in London are really good!"

"I wish i could go to..." Hikari said.

"Hah! But Britains food are nothing compared to mine!" France said.

"No one cares France!" Mylottia and Lilianna said at the same time.

"Hey continue! I want to know what happends next!" Finland said.

"Ok ok calm down!" Emma said before continuing:

_**England decided to follow me and he picked a pretty nice restaurant that is close to the London Eye. We were enjoying the food, wiew and the chat that we did have. I actually got suprised that even thought he is an gentelman, he and I got almost same ideas and thoughts about things going on in the world. We ended the evening by taking a walk beside the river Themsen. The sky was filled with beautiful stars and the streets were empty. It was like a perfect romantic scene... WAIT! What am i thinking? I mean i like him but he is supposed to be with America right? Or am i just playing with myself? Anyway. We ended up at the hotel i was staying at. And before England left for his house, he gave me a kiss on the cheek... I AM SO SORRY MYLOTTIA! I would have smacked him hard time if it weren´t for 3 things.**_

_**1: I am weak when it comes to smacking.**_

_**2: It were guards outside the hotel.**_

_**3: I was blushing strawberry red... You should have seen my face!**_

_**So instead i just said a quick goodbye and ran inside the hotel and up to my room. I took a quick look at the mirror and god... i looked like a tomato. Anyway once again i apologise for all the problems i have caused you all while i was gone! When i return i want you all to give England as many bad dares as possible... Killing him will give you all bonus points! :D Also make as much UsUk now as possible! I want alot of it~ Anyway i hope you all can forgive me for being away too long. I will return with England tomorrow so keep his dares until then. Cya!**_

_**Ancalon Oxenstjärna.**_

"No wonder why i did fade away for a bit before!" Mylottia said suprised.

"Huh what do you mean Mylottia?" Hikari asked.

"Well since i am technically not born yet, my whole existence would be in danger if England or America would be with someone else." Mylottia explained. "Also i almost faded away when we were parachute jumping before."

"Oh that´s why, aru!" China said.

"Hehehe~ I always wanted to punish England but Ancalon always got in the way due to that England is her favorite character." Emma smirked.

"Well. Can we take the last letter now so I can go to sleep?" Hikari yawned.

"Well... it is kinda late... Should we take the leter tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Sure. I want to sleep anyways." Mylottia said.

"Good night everyone!" Lilianna said before collapsing on a sofa.

"Lilianna. We got guest rooms you know." Emma said sweatdropping.

"Oh... Ok." Lilianna said before following the others to pick their guestroom for the night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia!**

"WAKE UP EVERYONE~!" ? screamed.

"Huh.. Who is it this early in the morning?" Hikari said rubbing her eyes.

"EVERYONE COME TO THE LIBARY NOW!" ? screamed.

"Yeah yeah.. whatever..." Emma said.

_Everyone left their bedrooms and walked to the libary. When they got inside they all got happy and tackled the young bluenette and blonde gentelman._

"Ancalon! I missed you!" Emma cried.

"Hey dude you totally missed alot!" America said.

"Hey guys!" Mylottia said.

"W-We can´t... breath..." Ancalon said while turning blue.

"Oh Sorry!" Lilianna said before everyone else removed themself from both of them, making them able to stand and breath again.

"We were so worried about you! And we got your letter we calmed down!" Hikari said happily.

"Oh that´s ni.. WAIT! Who are you guys?" Ancalon said suprised.

"Oh yeah... i kinda invited new people while you were gone..." Emma said sweatdropping.

"Emma... Now we have to put everyone in the !Co-Host Room!." Ancalon sighed. "Anyway care to tell me your names everyone?"

"Sure! My name is Lilianna! Nice to meet you!" Lilianna said shaking Ancalon´s hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Ancalon said turning to Hikari. "And you are... OMG Hikari!"

"Huh? Woooaahh!" Hikari said before getting tackled down on the floor by Ancalon.

"Hikari! I like, totally missed your T and D!" Ancalon cried.

"I´m sorry! But i had to due to some important stuff!" Hikari said hugging her comfortly.

"I know..." Ancalon sobbed. "Let´s take more letters and co-host dares!"

"Yeah! Awesome!" Emma laughed. "But... didin´t they need to be in the co-host room?"

"Not yet. I can still fit them + 1 more here. If more comes after i have to use the co-host room." Ancalon answered pointing at a golden door.

"What a golden door? Awesome!" Mylottia said.

"Hehe. Anyway let´s open those letters i found outside shall we?" Ancalon said before opening the first letter. "It´s from my best friend Momoko Sui!"

**Am I in your fanfic as a host? You said I could.**

"Yeah you are! Since i promised you and all!" Ancalon said before clapping her hands, making a girl with green hair and forest green eyes appear in front of them.

"Holy... Where am i?" Momoko said.

"You are in my master libary!" Ancalon said hugging her.

"Yayz!" Momoko said hugging back. "So i can do my dares now?" Momoko said with puppy eyes.

"Sure! Since you have been longing to do it!" Ancalon answered.

"China, I dare you to watch yaoi!" Momoko said.

"What! No way that is disgusting!" China said.

"Do it or become one with mother Russia, da?" Emma smirked.

"F-Fine!" China said before grabbing one of Hungary´s yaoi dvd´s and starting to leave the room.

"Wait! Don´t go yet China!" Momoko said.

"Why?" China asked.

"Cause Russia is gonna watch it with you!" Momoko said happily.

"What! No way, aru!" China said.

"Do it or taste England´s scones..." Ancalon smirked.

"ALRIGHT!" China said before leaving the room with Russia.

"KolKolKolKol!" Russia said outside the libary.

"Moving on..." Ancalon said.

"Japan, tell Italy what yaoi is." Momoko said.

"Japan, please do it outside..." Ancalon said.

"Hai Ancalon-sama!" Japan said before walking out with Italy.

"Germany I dare you to give the patent of hamburgers to America." Momoko said happily.

"Fine..." Germany said giving America hamburgers.

"Pretty lame dare..." Emma said.

"Be quiet!" Ancalon said.

"England, I dare you to put on a french maid outfit. And shorten the skirt!" Momoko smirked.

"Oh... My... GOD THAT IS THE MOST HILARIOUS DARE EVER!" Ancalon yelled. "Revenge time for that thing you did England!"

"Wait what?" England yelled.

"Muhahahaha!" Ancalon said before turning into demon mode. "Kesesesese~"

_Ancalon takes her demon scythe, swings with it above England and makes dark sparkled appear. The sparkles fall over England, starts to shine brighter and then disappear. And when they do, we see England in a sexy french maid outfit, in a shorter skirt. Ancalon also returns to her normal form._

"What the bloody..." England blushed.

"Hahahahahhaah Oh my god so funny!" Ancalon said while taking pictures.

"This will be perfect in my collection~." France said videotaping it all.

_A small wind comes and makes England´s small skirt fly up. xD_

"Hey! Isin´t that unicorn underwear?" Lilianna laughed.

"No wonder why i love unicorns!" Mylottia said.

"S-Shut up!" England blushed before leaving the room to change.

"Awww..." Emma said.

"Move on please Momoko!" Ancalon giggled.

"Germany, have sex with Italy in this closet right here!" Momoko said pointing at a empty closet.

"What... WHAT?" Germany yelled.

_Italy, China, Japan and Russia enters the room._

"What´s wrong Germany? Vee~." Italy asked.

"We... We... KrrrLfghcfxh..." Germany said.

"Umm... Just let them be in the closet this time..." Ancalon said before pushing a pale Germany and a confused Italy into the closet.

"France, Japan, and Hungary, you guys watch." Momoko said.

"STOP! There do i draw the line!" Ancalon said. "Give the guys some privacy!"

"Awwww!" Hungary and Japan sighed.

"France, I dare you to act like a straight business man." Momoko said.

"He is gonna fail..." Mylottia said.

"Yup..." Lilianna said.

_After 5 minutes did France fail when he sadly got drunk and tried to hit on England who just came back after changing his clothes._

"China, end your sentences with "degeso". (Ika Musume reference, anyone?/shot)" Momoko giggled.

"Why? Degeso." China asked.

"Nawwww!" Hikari said.

"Kawaii!" Emma said.

"I don´t understand..." Ancalon said.

"America and England, switch personalities." Momoko said.

"Haha good one!" Mylottia said. "Do as she says mommy and daddy!"

"Why the bloody hell do i need to do this stupid dares all the fucking time?" America said angrily.

"What... The..." Ancalon sweatdropped.

"Hahaha! I am the most awesome hero ever!" England said, standing on a table and doing a superman pose.

"Umm..." Ancalon sweatdropped even more.

"Japan and France, switch personalities." Momoko said.

"OH NO! I will not allow Japan to become a pervert!" Ancalon yelled.

"Awwww." Momoko said.

"Anyway. Next letter anyone?" Ancalon asked...


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia! [I Don´t Own Hetalia!]**

"Next letter anyone?" Ancalon asked.

"MeMeMeMeMeMe..."

"OK I GET IT EMMA!" Ancalon yelled. "Go ahead and read it!"

"Yay!" Emma said before opening it. "It´s from Ladyknights104!"

**HELLO~!**

"Hi!" Ancalon laughed.

**i did what you said and PM-ed you about the hosyess thing! its OK if you cant have me but i'll give you my profile.**

"Sure! But we have to use the CO-Host room then!" Ancalon said.

**appearence- pale skin, blue eyes (kinda like HRE's), brown hair tied up in loose bun**

**clothing- armored chest plate like what french knights wore (France if you touch my chest so help me i will cut your thraot and turn you into a frog!), chain suff used to protyect chinks of armor in baggy short sleeves and hood, regular blue skinny jeans, black boots with metal toe cover (all better to kick your **! :D)**

**weapons- maroon bow and arrow (inspied by Katniss Everdeen! :D), single silver dagger in maroon sheath hanging on my side by my belt, magic**

"Hunger Games hell yeah! Watched it yesterday!" Ancalon said happily.

**race- half human half sorceress**

"Just a note... Sorceress aren´t a race, but a MMORPG class. Sorceress are another word for Magician, or Mage for short." Ancalon said.

"Mages aren´t races since everyone can do magic." Emma said.

"That is correct." England agreed.

**heritage- Germany, British, Irish, Scottish, French (unfortunately), Russian, Polish, Canadian, and Native American**

"Awwww... Don´t worry! We still like you!" Lilianna said.

**what you need to know about me- i'm a proud American and i'm obsessed with anime! i discovered my magical powers in middle school when defending myself from a bully. my rough past has made me somewhat sensitive but i still like to have fun and express myself. i'm kinda like the big sister character and tends to be protective from time to time. i'm crazy, fun-loving, and energetic but i do have my emo moments and you better not mess with me or you'll have to get a boot removed from your ** (if i'm feeling generous that day), but i am also merciful and forgiving to those who really deserve it. i am also an artist and a writer and that tends to reflect on thing i do. but lets not forget that i'm also a little crazy and i have a VERY dirty mind! also i'm a helpless romatic! and i LOVE yaoi and yuri (my favorite type of yaoi is the shota kind)**

"Wow... long letter..." Mylottia sweatdropped.

"Let´s invite her!" Emma giggled.

"Ok!" Ancalon said, clapping her hands to make Lady K appear.

"Oh my... Where am i?" Lady K asked.

"In my libary of DOOM" Ancalon said.

"Woah! Nice!" Lady K said.

"So since your here! Start your dares!"

"Wait! First all the other Co-Host have to go into the Co-Host room!" Ancalon said pointing once again at the golden door.

"Golden lands here i come!" Emma said running towards to door.

"Wait on me!" Mylottia said running after Emma.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Hikari laughed , running against Emma and Mylottia with Momoko and Lilianna behind her.

"Open the door now!" Mylottia said.

"Ok ok!" Emma said before opening the door. "Oh my..."

"EPIC!" Everyone yelled before running inside, making the door close after them.

"Ok. So now let´s start with your dares Lady K!" Ancalon said happily.

"Germany kiss Italy, on the lips and no questions asked. Also MAKE IT PASSIONET!" Lady K said.

"Well.. i think they have already done alot of that..." Ancalon said taking a quick peek at the closet.

"America take out a bow and arrow and shoot anyone/anything you want while yelling "I AM KATNISS!" TAKE THAT TWILIGHT!" Lady K giggled.

"Alright! I AM KATNISS! TAKE THAT TWILIGHT!" America yelled before shooting a arrow at England.

"What the bloody hell!" England said barely dodging the arrow.

"Hahaha that serves you right!" France laughed.

"Shut up frog!" England yelled.

"England dress up like Harry Potter for the rest of the chapter!" Lady K said.

"Harry Potter is pretty good. So no worries." England said.

"Alright then!" Ancalon said before saying some ancient words, making England wear Harry Potter clothes.

"Japan you have to dress like Amy Rose from Sonic the hedgehog for the next 5 chapters!" Lady K said.

"Stop! I can´t make him do that in 5 chapters! It has to be in 2!" Ancalon said.

"Awww..." Lady K said.

"Anyway here go and put these on!" Ancalon giggled, handing a Amy Rose costume to Japan.

"Arigatto." Japan said before leaving the room to change.

"Greece shut up and kiss Japan all ready!" Lady K yelled at Greece.

"Well... Japan just left so you have to wait..." Ancalon said.

"Everyone watch Pewdiepie on youtube, i recommend him playing Ao Oni! By the way Pewdiepie is Swedish and has an Italian girlfriend!" Lady K said happily.

"PewDiePie is EPIC!" Ancalon said. "I have already watched his Ao Oni but won´t mind watching it for the 4535332532 time!"

_Some hours later..._

"So this is were the game: HetaOni were originated from?" Romano asked.

"Yup! So be proud!" Ancalon giggled.

"Dude that blue monster was so SCARY!" America said shaking in fear.

"America calm down.. it´s just a game..." England said trying to comfort him.

"B-But..." America said before feeling a pair of lips on his cheek for a few seconds.

"I-It´s not like i like you o-or anything!" England blushed.

"England..." America said.

"Oh my god! Ancalon you got that?" Lady K asked.

"I got it on my videocamera!" Ancalon giggled.

"Nice! Oh, and before i go. I'm gonna need a few volunteers to help burn that mansion with the alien steve in it to the ground for killing our beloved nations, plus i'm gonna bloody murdur that shit and take a vile of his blood home with me as proof that he is burning in hell... BURN MOTHA FUCKA!" Lady K yelled while preparing her bow and loading her gun.

"I want to go!" Emma said comming out from the Co-Host room.

"Me too!" Hikari said.

"Sweet! Let´s go! Oh and Mylottia! I'm taking good care of Olivia and rest assured i will slowly show her the wonderful world of yaoi (after all you did request for her to not become so innocent anymore)!" Lady K yelled.

"Nice!" Mylottia said while running towards them.

"Hey Mylottia! Go and watch this!" Ancalon said, handing over her videocamera.

"Oh. What is this?" Mylottia said before pressing play. "Kawaii! Mommy kissed daddy!"

_Awkvard silence..._

"Anyway! Can i do some dares now?" Mylottia asked. "It´s kinda short..."

"Sure! Go ahead!" Ancalon answered.

"Everyone watch these videos without crying! Trust me, its hard ... I kinda bawled my eyes out afterwards." Mylottia said.

_After first video..."_

"Oh god..." England sobbed

"My eyes!" Ancalon cried.

_Second Video..._

"Romano would you do that for Feli?" Mylottia asked.

"Well yeah! He is my pasta loving bastard to brother!" Romano answered.

_Third Video..._

"We are interrupting this show due to some emotional issues." A random guy said.

_Fourth Video..._

"Yay everyone´s ending!" Ancalon giggled.

"Last part is the best!" Mylottia said.

"Well i have to be the best singer!" England said.

"Oh nonononon Britain! I am the best here!" France said.

"Hey no way dudes! I am the hero so i am the best!"

_Huge fight starts..._

"Just leave them..." Ancalon said.

"Italy open your eyes!" Mylottia said hugging Italy.

"Vee~ Okay." Italy said before opening his eyes.

"Kawaii!" Ancalon giggled.

"Mummy! Daddy never let´s me touch Nantucket! Pull it! Maybe hell let you touch it!" Mylottia said to England.

"What the... fine..." England said before pulling America´s Nantucket.

"IIIPPPP!" America blushed suprised.

"Iiip?" Ancalon sweatdropped.

"Kawaii! No wonder daddy never let´s me touch it!" Mylottia said.

"Well... we are out of stuff to do i guess... Time to stop this useless fighting!" Ancalon said before going demon mode. "STOP THIS FIGHTING YOU MORONS!"

_Everyone stopped and starred at Ancalon in fear..._

"Haha! Now that´s better!" Ancalon said while turning normal. "Let´s end this chapter here~! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Mylottia said before entering the Co-Host room...


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia! (Me! Not! Own! Hetalia!)**

"And we are back!" Ancalon said.

"Yayz!" Hikari giggled.

"And today we got alot to do! So let´s start with your dares Hikari!" Ancalon said.

"Alright! Let´s do this!" Hikari said. "By the way did you watch the tapes and do you have any I could borrow?"

"Yeah i loved the tapes!" Ancalon answered. "Also you can have some here!"

"Yay!" Hikari said grabbing the tapes. "Thank you!"

"No problems!" Ancalon smiled.

"Did you like the bunny? Also my sister brought some easter eggs!" Hikari asked.

"I loved the bunny!" Ancalon answered while cuddling with the bunny. "Also isin´t it too late for easter eggs?"

"No it´s not!" Hikari giggled.

"Oh ok then!" Ancalon said munching on some easter eggs.

"France since I don't actually hate you I give you cookie!" Hikari said handing over a cookie to France.

"Thank you my lady~" France said taking the cookie.

"Switzerland whats your favorite type of gun?" Hikari asked.

"Well... I like all kinds of guns..." Switzerland answered. "But i like rifles most."

"I dare Germany to pretend to eat Gilbird!" Hikari said.

"Huh? Eat Gilbird?" Germany asked confused.

"Yup! Or else get killed and tortured by Ancalon!" Hikari pointed at Ancalon, who was in a serious deadly mode.

"Fine! Since Prussia isin´t here at the moment!" Germany said before eating a fake Gilbird. (**A/N: It´s a chocolate chicken ^.^**)'

_Prussia enters the room with Spain._

"And then Austria was like... GILBIRD NOOO!" Prussia yelled.

"B-Brother it´s not what you think!" Germany said running away.

"West! Come back here!" Prussia yelled at Germany.

"Well... Let´s leave them." Ancalon sweatdropped.

"Denmark and Norway play seven minutes in heaven!" Hikari giggled.

"I like this one!" Ancalon said before throwing Denmark and Norway in a closet. "7 Minutes!"

"Awww Finland don't be sad!" Hikari said before whispering something into Ancalon´s ear. "Please?"

"Sure!" Ancalon said before poofing in a fem!Finland, throwing both into the closet.

"SELFCEST!" Hikari giggled. "And anybody want a dragon egg?"

"ME!" Ancalon yelled before taking the dragon egg. "I wonder what element your gonna be..."

"That´s all for me! I shall now take my leave!" Hikari said entering the Co-Host room.

"Lilianna! Your turn!" Ancalon yelled.

"Alright!" Lilianna answered before poofing in front of Ancalon, startling her.

"Woah!" Ancalon said.

"Just a few things for this time!" Lilianna said.

"Alright! Just.. don´t do that again..." Ancalon sweatdropped.

"France! Let's battle!" Lilianna yelled, holding Russia´s pipe.

"Oh no!" France said running away.

"Come back here!" Lilianna said chasing him.

_Some Minutes Later..._

"I see you managed to beat the crap out of France..." Ancalon said.

"Yup! Anyway Russia! Don't worry I'll return it when I get the blood off!" Lilianna smiled while cleaning of his pipe.

"Ok. Vodka~" Russia said.

"Random Fact Is Random!" Ancalon said randomly.

"Italy and Romano how does it feel to know I turned out this way?" Lilianna asked.

"Scary, vee~" Italy answered.

"Pretty nice. Atleast you aren´t like that pervert and tomato bastard!" Romano answered.

"Prussia! Let's have a drinking contest!" Lilianna said.

"Alright! Let´s do this kesesesese~!" Prussia said.

_Prussia coulden´t handle more than 32 drinks. Lilianna won with 147 drinks, still sober. _

"I guess i have to buy more beer until dad comes home..." Ancalon sweatdropped.

"Hungary would you happen to have any Prussia/Canada yaoi material?" Lilianna asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course my dear!" Hungary smiled while handing over some doujinshi.

"Yay thanks! Oh! And thank you Ancalon for letting me be here!" Lilianna giggled before running back into Co-Host room.

"Oh well. That was fun! Also Japan! You can remove you´r Amy Rose clothes now!" Ancalon said.

"Finally. Arrigato." Japan said.

_Next up is..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth Or Dare - Hetalia!**

**A/N: **Guys... It´s been fun writing this but... Time has come for me to say this... But I will now end this Truth Or Dare! It´s been fun with everyone! Thank you for making me do this in the first place! Here is everyone who helped me through this!

**Hikari No Hono**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Ladyknights104**

**Momoko Sui**

**Darker Than Black12**

**Livvykitty**

**Maiya123**

**Tomatoes And Bunnies**

**And Of Course My Friend Emma!**

Thank you so much for joining me! But sadly, the reason why I stop this is because I am too busy with final exams and my other story: **A Swedish Tale**. Check it out if you want! Also please forgive me for ending this! And don´t send me mobs or dragons or whatever you like to send! D:

Hope we see each other in the future! **Ancalon Oxenstjärna**


End file.
